Please Don't Leave Me
by ForeverSnow101
Summary: Usuk Song lyric one-shot. Why couldn't America keep his promise and not leave him. (England P.O.V)


I might have been drinking tonight, okay, I drank a lot tonight. Scotland took my keys from me. I don't know why the hell he did. I was perfectly fine, I can hold my alcohol better then anybody.

Scotland and I were walking back to my house. I was yelling at the bloody wanker to let me f**king go. I was fine walking on my own behalf. No matter what any of those idiots say. I am no- not drunk!

We finally arrived to my home, which wasn't far away, but felt like hours. I had started hitting Scotland on his arm. "F**king let me go moron, I'm per- *hic* ectly *hic* fine!" I then was... freed and wobbled a little to my door. *hic* attempting to shove my keys in the lock. "Let me help you England* I heard Scotland mumble behind me. "I f**king got it" I said after, finally, managing to unlock the door.

When I get in I slam the door in Scotland's face. *hic* Bloody wanker doesn't think I can do anything by myself, no one does. I'm the bloody United f**king kingdom for God's sake. I can do everything with out them. Without anybody!

I stumble down to my study across the hall. All I wanted to do was break something. That stupid globe France gave me. I knocked it to the floor. "ACHHH!" The bookshelf I got from China. I used up some of my strength and tipped it over, books scattering. And the photo I kept on my desk that America drew for me. I actually looked at it for a second. "You'll leave, like all those assholes before." Then I smashed the glass on that old floor of mine. "F*ck it all" I scream off the top of my lungs.

In the middle of my rampage I noticed a small figure peeking through the open door. I stopped for a breath. I turned to see little America watching me in horror. I hadn't meant for anybody to see me. I completely forgot America was here. My face went pale, I could feel it.

"GET THE HELL OUT AMERICA" I yelled at the frightened colony of mine. He didn't run away though. Instead he slowly walked closer, and closer towards me. My knees were shaking. "GET THE F*CK OUT!". Still America kept walking. Then I fell, fell to my knees. Placing my face in my hands. I- I started crying. I-I don't know why, everything was just, just too much right now.

When I was crying, I didn't notice that America had reached me. He put his hand on my shoulder like he did when he became my colony. "Iggy, ar- are you okay?"

"GO AWAY! I- I don't ne- need you America. EVER!" I was still partially crying. I expected America to run away and leave me then and there like I told him to. instead, America wrapped his arms around my neck. He- he started hugging me. But why? Now my eyes felt like water falls. GOD! Why am I f*cking crying this much. Realizing I didn't mean anything I had said to America, who, still, was hugging me.

"Am- America, I- I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I d- do need you" *hic* "ple- please don't leave me America"

For a moment there was nothing, nothing but silence.

"Don't worry Iggy, I won't ever leave you, I promise".

**xxXxxXxxXxx**

_Several years later_

You didn't keep your word America. My finger was locked on the trigger. Oh how I'd love to shoot and make everything go back to the way they were. When you were still my little colony. When everyone was happy. When you still loved me.

Now we're here, with guns pointed directly at each other.

I told you to go to hell instead of becoming your own nation. Why couldn't I just have let you go then? What about you makes me so obnoxious? Why do I act like this now? I could have sworn I've never been this nasty America.

"... MY INDEPENDECE!" America shouted to me.

No... Please America, you promised. Remember that? of course you don't. "I won't allow it!". "Why can't you follow anything through?"

We started running at each other. My bayonet hit his gun and I knocked it far away from him. His soldiers were getting ready to shoot me then. America, just sat there is shock looking at the gun I had pointed at his head. So easily I could have ended it then and there. Just one shot would do it. Why? Why am I not allowing my self to just do it already?

"I can't shoot you" dammit. The gun fell out of my hands and I fell to my knees. Trying to hide the fact I was crying heavily now, I covered my face with my hand. Dammit. Please America, don't leave me.

"Why couldn't I shoot you? Dammit, Why!?" I cry more and more it seems. Please don't leave me.

"You know why"

**xxXxxXxxXxx**

_Present day_

"America shut up! Your not a f*cking hero! You can't save anyone! Your Useless here!" I yell at America. I don't even know why we're fighting this time. All I know is, it's probably about something stupid. Something about him always made me angry. I don't know what it is. I usually end up with us exactly like this though.

"Stop being a complete f*cking ass, Iggy!" something snapped, something small, but it did snap. Before even knowing it, the palm of my hand was meeting the side of America's face. I immediately regrated it. My hands covered my mouth, which was hanging wide open. America's face was a mixture of shock and anger. I could see his eyes watering a bit too. Not ones from pain, but ones from sadness. I can't believe I went that far. I never hit America.

"I- I am sooo sorry America, I d- didn't mean it. I ju-" my hand met the part of his face I had slapped. He right then turned is face. America quickly darted to the door with the backpack he had brought over. "America, Please let me explain. I didn't mean it. I'm so-" America cut me off in the middle of my apology.

"It's okay Arthur, I just, just need some air."

He called me Arthur. He never calls me Arthur. He must be mad at me.

America walked out the door. I still stood in the same spot I was, in complete shock. No, don't leave America. I finally came to my senses and ran to the door. Trying my best to open the door as quickly as possible. The door flew open. It was raining outside. It always rains in London so it wasn't anything I wasn't used to, but I couldn't see America.

I was looking around, up, down, left, right. Any direction I could think of. I noticed a faint object in the road. I got closer and closer to it. America! America was walking across the road. "America, wait!"

He must have heard me because he turned and looked at me running towards him.

I saw a bright light coming from the left of my vision. Headlights. wait HEADLIGHTS! America was still in the road.

"America! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"

It was too late. the truck had sped on and had knocked America down. He wasn't moving. F*CKING GOD HE ISN"T MOVING! I was running ten million times faster now. Please. not America.

I raced to his side. I checked his breathing and heart level. He isn't breathing, his chest was no longer rising. His Heart beat was becoming slower and slower. In the background, I could hear bystanders screaming, talking, and calling 911. But I was focused on America. I could do CPR. two breaths 30 push things right?

2 breaths, 30 chest, 2 breaths, 30 chest, 2 breaths, 30 chest,

Nothing.

I was crying harder then I ever have before. My tears were landing on his face. Rolling down his cheeks.

"America, wake up. WAKE UP! or else I... won't be able to tell you how beautiful you really are to me.". I was touching his cheek now. All the things I can't tell you if you don't wake up.

Eventually the ambulance came for America. They took him. I was still crying with my face in my hands. People tried to help me, but all I wanted was America to be safe and home, with me. They tried to get me to move, but I wouldn't 'budge. I had fallen asleep sometime, on the side of the road. People looked at me funny, but I didn't care anymore.

**xxXxxXxxXxx**

I stormed in to the hospital.

"Alfred F. Jones. WHERE IS HE?!" I practically started yelling at the poor woman behind the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't-" I wouldn't listen to her. I ran past that front desk so I could find America. "You can't go back there sir, SIR!" I heard the woman say behind me. I don't care.

When I was running through the halls, I was checking every window for him. I approached a door at the end of a narrow hallway. I saw America hooked up to so may different machines, doctors were standing around him. I yanked that door open and pushed through the crowd of doctors. I knelt down and grabbed America's hand. How it hurt me seeing him like this. "America..."

One of the many doctors in the room, put their hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry sir, but we couldn't do anything. He doesn't have-" I couldn't listen to him anymore. My heart couldn't bare it.

"May I please have a moment alone with Alfred then?" I asked not looking away from America's face.

The doctors mumbled to each other and eventually, all gathered out of the room. I then stopped holding back the few tears I had left. Please God, not America. He's a God damn country he can't just die. Please don't take him away from me."

All these years, and I never got to tell him the truth.

"America, Please don't leave me again. I know I always say how I don't need you, but it's always going to come right back to this. I love you. I love you I love you I love you. Dammit, why couldn't I have had the courage to say this to you before-" tears were staining my cheeks and the bed sheets.

"America, please, please don't leave me"

The last thing I remember, is the sound of the heart monitor flat lining.

_*Beeeeeeeep*_

**(thank you to all the people who've made it this far. I know this is not the main theme of the song in real life, but I really thought it was an okay idea. Please review. I love reviews)**

_Song- Please don't leave me_  
><em>Artist- Pink.<em>


End file.
